Days of the VSD
by Schercie.M
Summary: A side story to VSD which is written by scyterfrnz.OCs involved.no yaoi/yuri.For more info,find Scyterfrnz.DVSD is focused on the relationship of the peeps of VSD with the original Vongola.rated T for swearing. Don't like don't read. ch 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Daphne hissed as she attempted to dodge past a gigantic spiked ball, one of the razor sharp metallic spikes grazing her right arm.

She knew it was stupid, and that she shouldn't be training at one bloody a.m. but she couldn't help but wonder – was Hibari Kyoya really her brother? No, he couldn't be. For as long as she could remember, she had been an orphan with no siblings, save the other guardians who she counted close enough to be sisters. However, even then, they were never blood-related.

While she was more inclined to believe that it was all a lie, what reason did Reborn have to lie? Perhaps it was to keep her loyal to the Vongola Family? No, it couldn't be. Reborn knew she was completely loyal to them – besides where else would she go?

Maybe, she tried to convince herself, this is a dream. Yes, and she would awaken any second now-

"**BAKA!"**

Her reverie was shattered as a certain cloud guardian pulling her out of danger's way, and in the process slamming her into the floor, yet another spiked ball narrowly missing her head.

"What the hell were you thinking, Da? !I know you're pretty dumb and stupid but usually you still have your common sense intact!" a very angry Shanon promptly yelled at the bespectacled guardian.

The latter sneered at the atrocious nickname before retorting irritably, "I'm SO sorry. I was just thinking how lucky I am since my random brother – whom I had no idea existed - just popped out of nowhere while trying to kill me!"

Shanon's face immediately softened as she realized what her friend had been thinking about.

"You…could have told told us about it…" She replied hesitantly, her voice trailing off.

Daphne sighed heavily as she made her way towards a nearby bench, Shanon following not far behind her. An awkward silence made its way between the two young guardians as both fumbled about the next words to use.

"Look, I'm the only child in my family, so I don't know-"

"I was an only child until this afternoon." Daphne interrupted rudely, silver orbs flashing dangerously at Shanon who just bit her bottom lip.

She never had been good with words, but she had to get through to her somehow, so she tried again.

"We all know it's hard on you but-"

"How would you know? Do _you_ have a half-ass brother _who eats babies for breakfast_ yet has a _fluffy yellow chicken_ that sings the _school song_ while perched on his shoulder _every single freaking day_?"She interrupted bluntly, _**again**_.

Shanon was getting pissed. She was not good with words....screw that, she sucked at English. Always had and always will and that fact wasn't going to change in one second. Also, she knew that Daphne already knows that about that annoying fact yet the damned idiot was cutting her sentences short every time she thought of something to say!

"Just listen alright-"

"Why should I listen to you-"

**"SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN FOR ONE FUCKING TIME!"**

_'Ok,' _Daphne thought. _'I'm shutting up. Shanon screaming vulgarities is not a good sign unless I want to die early." _

Said girl glared murderously at Daphne, her emerald green eye gleaming menacingly under the moonlight.

"I see you've finally learned to keep that trap of yours shut. Anyway, as I was saying...Da, I know it's hard for you. We all know. Donna, Tri, Angeline, Charmaine... Hell, even Debo with her awfully low intelligence understands!"

Daphne had to hold back a chuckle at the insult towards the sun guardian of their squad.

"So stop worrying already and accept the sad fact that Hibari Kyoya, head of our current school discipline committee, a [possible] serial killer and the Vongola's official Cloud guardian is your blood-related brother!"

Daphne thought for a moment before realising that Shanon had spoke a lot today which was very unlike the usual cloud guardian who seldom spoke a single word(unless of course it had something to do with technology or math...or science in which everyone would fall asleep during her big speech of intelligence)

"But...But what if Reborn was lying? Maybe Hibari is not related to me at all?"

The older of the two rolled her eyes at this statement.

"Has he ever said something that turned out to be false?"

Daphne shook her head, silently accepting the fact that she was related to Hibari- to Kyoya.

The two girls remained silent for what seemed like the longest time before Daphne, being Daphne, asked a random question."Why are you here anyway?"

Shanon turns to look at Daphne straight in the eye before saying, "Because I am madly in love with you and my original plan was to stalk you into some dark endless alley and rape the living shit out of you."

Daphne blinked, her face paling rapidly.

"You-You serious?"

"No."

"Good to hear," the rain guardian muttered.

Sometimes, Shanon's sarcasm was rather terrifying...

The companionable silence was broken as Shanon stood, deciding to go back to sleep.

"You be careful alright? Oh, and do come back early. Don't want Charmaine pouring a bucket of water over you again, do you?" She warned the clumsy rain guardian before walking off into the night.

Daphne smiled at her friend's quickly disappearing back. Shanon could be so scary yet nice at the same time. She had no idea what to do as she sat on the wooden bench by herself, a billion thoughts running through her mind.

A stroll. That's right .A short stroll, that was exactly what she needed most right now. A walk to clear her mind. She stood up and started walking back to the penthouse - the long way.

**VSD EXTRAS**

Hibari stared intently at the lone figure walking aimlessly in the darkness which was the night.

"She really is your sister you know?" Reborn's high pitched voice stated.

Hibari frowned slightly as he tries to piece everything together. He had been told that his parents and sister had supposedly died in a major car accident which had involved three cars and a delivery truck. He had been informed about this when he was still a young. He had accepted that fact a long time ago then suddenly, his supposedly_dead_ sister came bouncing out of nowhere and wins him in a fight! Doesn't Hibari Kyoya's family life rock? The only thing he could derive was that he had scary parents!

He observed Daphne for a while more before starting to make his way back to his own home which was situated in another corner of the town.

"Aren't you worried that your _sister_ is walking at _night __**alone**_?" Reborn inquired.

Hibari scoffed at the arcebaleno.

"She's not my sister."

"You shouldn't reject the truth, Kyoya," Reborn tilts his hat downwards, and said, before adding as an afterthought, "She **is **your sister whether you like it or not. Accept that and move on. We haven't got all day you know?"

Kyoya merely ''hmphed'' and continued walking home.

"Shut up, baby."

XxXx

Hello! Thanks for reading through the (improved) crap which is chapter one, yeah? Lot's of thanks to Shattered for being my beta, yeah? Love ya' lots!

R n R ok?


	2. Chapter 2

The bell had gone off minutes ago. Deborah Grant sat in her chair, doodling on a sheet of paper as she waited for her fellow guardians, completely forgetting that they were still having classes. Heavy footfalls diverted her attention and she glanced up to see yet another member of the male population approaching her.

"Deborah," he stated, a confident smirk seemingly glued to his face.

She looked up at him disinterestedly, already sick of confession and love letters from boys who didn't care to know her and only lusted after her figure and features.

"Yes? Is there something in particular that you wanted?" she asked in her most polite voice, hoping that Triciantiya, Daphne or even Donna would just pop out of nowhere to save her from the conversation.

"Go out with me."

Gorou Haruko was it? Yeah. Deborah thought for a moment before looking up and giving the captain of the school swimming team a brilliant smile. Gorou's heart thumped wildly, and he was sure she would say agree wholeheartedly.

"**No**," she stated loudly and clearly.

His heart broke into a million pieces at her reply and he started stuttering, "B-But I-"

The young foreigner placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

Ignoring his furious blush, she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not that interested right now. Maybe next time?" She suggested, her smile never disappearing . She added softly, "Don't stress yourself out, alright? The exams are pretty near now."

Deborah put down her finger and skipped out the classroom happily, leaving a severely dazed and confused Gorou standing awkwardly in the middle of the classroom with the class giggling and chuckling at him for being rejected by one of the most popular and sought after girls in school.

({[This Is a Scene Change]})

"If only they could just leave me alone for one day," she sighed.

Azure skies stretched lazily over Namimori Junior High, clouds floating peacefully as the VSD Sun Guardian stood wearily at the roof of the school, leaning on one of the wire fences and trying her best to keep herself from being depressed.

"Hey!"

Deborah spun around quickly to catch a glimpse of black hair speeding out of the roof entrance.

"Over here."

Her eyes traced the source of the voice to a person on the right side of the entrance.

"Hi," he greeted brightly.

"Hello. Yamamoto Takeshi was it?"

The baseball player grinned stupidly at her.

"Yeah! And you're Deborah, correct?"

She smiled and nodded slightly, before beckoning for him to stand beside her.

"Fan girls?" Deborah asked casually as he slumped down against one of the wire fences wearily.

"Fan boys?" he replied with a question of his own.

They both broke into raucous laughter at the same time, beginning to enjoy each others' company. After a few minutes, they calmed down and began tackling the other with random questions.

"So… What's your favourite food?" The enthusiastic rain chirped, wanting to know more about the strange, interesting member of the opposite gender who was for once not interested in his looks.

"Um… I've wanted to try sushi for a while, but I haven't passed by any sushi stalls yet…" Deborah thought aloud.

"My dad owns a sushi stall," Yamamoto stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Deborah squeaked out excitedly. "I'll visit you one of these days, okay?"

"I'll try to fix a date then," Yamamoto agreed cheerily.

Both parties grinned shyly at each other before realizing that the bells had gone off.

({[This Is a Scene Change]})

The classroom erupted in low whispers as Deborah Grant and Yamamoto Takeshi sprinted into the classroom together, apologising simultaneously to their bewildered math teacher before scrambling back into their seats.

The image of Deborah's innocent baby blue eyes framed by a cute, short hairdo held neatly by a white headband that disappeared in her platinum-blond locks only seemed to further show off her immaculate porcelain skin. In contrast, Takeshi's sculpted body flaunted his height and tanned skin from playing baseball.

The whole class, other than the Vongola members, was taken aback by the perfect portrait the duo presented.

"O-okay class. Remember the formula I just taught you – it will definitely come to use during the exams. I reiterate, Blonde x Raven = Picture Perfect- I mean 4 x 4 = Perfect Square, as is 25, which is notably 5 x5 and therefore also a perfect square. Understood? Alright, class we shall have a five minute break. Deborah and Takeshi, can I see the two of you?"

They shared a quizzical glance as they headed towards the teacher's table.

"Yamamoto. Grant."

They nodded as the teacher smiled nervously at the inhumanely beautiful pair in front of him.

"May I ask why the two of you are late for lesson?" he requested, mentally cursing himself for sounding so very weak.

"We were trying to get away from our peers (E/N coughfanclubcough)," Yamamoto answered smoothly, his facial expression that of a five year old who had just received candy.

"Yes, you know, teenage life and all," Deborah added, gracing their usually composed teacher with a dazzling smile.

"Oh. Okay. You may return to your seats now. Thank you."

They grinned at him in unison, nearly causing their poor teacher to have a heart attack, before strolling back to their seats.

Poor, poor teacher of theirs.

({[This Is a Scene Change]})

The sun had long since set and the Vongola Secret Division had returned home from school.

"Debo, would you mind getting Shanon down? She didn't have her lunch today and coffee can't be considered a healthy meal," the Sky Boss informed Deborah gently.

She smiled at Tri enthusiastically before bouncing up to the second floor.

"Shanon, Shanon!" Come down for dinner! Tri wants you to eat a proper meal!" Deborah chirped loudly, her voice invading the silence of Shanon's room.

"Tell her to shut up. I'm not hungry. Now get lost," Shanon's low, barely feminine voice resounded threateningly from behind the menacing wooden door.

Deborah refused to be intimidated and completely ignored the dangerous aura that hung around Shanon's room, pouting, "But Tri asked you to…"

Shanon sighed wearily.

"Give me a minute you bastard."

A shout of victory and delight was heard and Shanon knew there was no escaping now, unless she could jump out the window and risk breaking her bones because of dinner.

Hmm… Dinner with the guardians or risk breaking your bones?

Dinner with the guardians it is.

Saving the programme she had been downloading, she stood up, stretched for a few seconds, and then opened the heavy door.

"Hello Shanon!" greeted a cute, friendly – and Shanon muttered mentally '_annoying_' – voice.

"Good evening Sunny," the raven muttered tiredly.

A question she meant to have asked earlier popped into her head as Deborah began ranting about Yamamoto's father's profession.

"Hey Deborah? Do you like Yamamoto Takeshi?"

Cocking her head to the left, she thought for a while before finally concluding, "He's a nice guy."

"Okay…" Shanon muttered awkwardly.

Deborah ignored her pointedly and continued on her earlier topic.

Triciantiya stood in the kitchen, holding up a dish in the air.

"Everyone! Today's main dish is sweet and sour fried chicken with pepper spinach mixed with chilli bean sprouts!"

Everyone sweadropped.

"Uh… Tri…? I think you forgot that Donna and I can't take spicy food…"

The chef for the day bounced up and down, nearly banging into the table and knocking down the horrendous dishes. The other VSD members cringed when she didn't, having been wishing mentally that they would fall.

"I was hoping you'd say that! Don't worry – I prepared another dish especially for you and Donna to eat!" she exclaimed.

Running towards the stove, she flourished a strange dish that looked disturbingly like a discoloured version of Reborn's head.

"It's my latest creation! Dory fillet cooked in butter wrapped in lettuce, cabbage with soya sauce and decorated with sliced cucumber and zucchini! I even used dome ginger and parsley and garlic to garnish the dish so that it would look more presentable!"

The other members stared intently at Shanon and Donna.

"No pasta…?" Donna whimpered.

"There's pasta over there! And rice over there! ~" Triciantiya gestured flamboyantly.

"Pasta!"

Donna cheerily dished out some pasta and grabbed some of Triciantiya's new creation before tucking in merrily, much to the horror of the other members. They stared in blatant disbelief, wondering how on earth she could stomach it.

A huge gasp was heard and they felt strangely relieved that she could not stand the taste.

"_I forgot the ketchup!_" She choked out as if it was heresy of her to do so, but considering her Italian background, it was highly likely that actually thought so.

Spraying ketchup over her plate, resumed eating.

Glancing up, she asked, "Why is no one eating? The food's quite good."

"Yeah!" Triciantiya agreed indignantly. Brandishing her spatula, she ordered crossly, "Eat eat eat!"

They reluctantly took tiny portions of the food. Upon tasting it, they had various reactions depicting complete and utter horror.

"Triciantiyaaaaa!!! Are you trying to killllll usssssss?!?!?!" demanded Charmaine.

"But I thought it tasted good," Triciantiya answered, confused.

Charmaine gestured angrily towards Shanon's unconscious form.

"Can I have seconds?" inquired their resident Mist Guardian.

She was met with incredulous stares from the few conscious guardians.

({[This Is a Scene Change]})

The following day, only Donna and Triciantiya went to school. The rest, excluding Shanon, were diagnosed with food poisoning and stayed at home.

Shanon was hospitalised.

XXX

Thanks to Shattered for being my for the long wait everyone!I'll try to update faster.

R n R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

___Ah... before anyone starts reading, I have to clear up a few things first. Number one. Scyterfrnz, , the other VSD Guardians and I are classmates. So we see each other everyday and I ask for their permission before doing anything drastic. Scy has already said ok to me using the other name since Shannon/Shan Hui is, well, yeah, I apologise for any misunderstandings. The pairings have been more or less confirmed, although they are liable to change, which is why I started writing about them, yeah? Btw, Scy chose the pairings _

_Oh and to Crystal:_

Excuse me, but this fic IS rated T for a reason. And I think that you've already figured out that I am a TEENAGER, yes? So, anyway, I'm currently trying to improve on my speech (but I'm failing terribly) so please give me a little time! And anyway, I can't really picture Reborn very well so...yeah, sorry about that. ^_^|||

XxXx  
Daphne and Charmaine strolled leisurely to the chemistry lab, having been dismissed ten minutes early from their last lesson. The bell rang loudly a few meters away.

"There goes the bell," Daphne commented absently. "Are there any Vongola people in our chemistry class?"

The VSD's storm guardian blinked, trying to remember the names of the people who were going to be in their class for the subject.

"Hmm… Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi… They're the Vongola's Storm and Rain Guardians, by the way," She added, pausing for a second as she tried to recall the information.

"You mean the silver hair dude and the baseball fanatic?"

"I supposed you could refer to them as that," she shrugged. "Now may I continue? There are us, Tri, Shannon and Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Daphne's eyes widened slightly at the future Jyuudaime's name.

"I suppose it's safe to assume that this year's chemistry will be fairly interesting- Wait a minute," Daphne stopped, eying Charmaine suspiciously. "Where did you get all that info?"

The maniacal grin and mad gleam in Charmaine's eyes was enough to convince Daphne that she should not have asked.

"Muahahahaha…"

VSD EXTRAS

"…You do not need to jot all of that down as all of what I've just mentioned can be found on the eighth page of your notes," the teacher droned on.

"What?! And to think I actually wrote down everything…" Tsuna whispered sadly to himself.

Gokudera heard him though, and immediately started copying the whole of page eight in a bid to join his boss in misery.

"Tch…Stupid." Shannon commented lightly which was, unfortunately heard by a certain Gokudera Hayato who was seated in directly beside her.

"What did you say?"

Shannon smirked and leaned forward, making sure to project her voice clearly.

"That your boss** SUCKS**," she sneered.

In a blink of an eye, Shannon was bombarded with multiple mini-bombs as Gokudera jumped onto his table, dynamite sizzling in every nook between his fingers.

"Gaah!"The cloud guardian exclaimed as she made a sad attempt to dodge the dynamite.

"STUDENTS! Please remain in your seats!" The beer-bellied teacher bellowed to no avail.

'I'm getting too old for this…'

"Nobody insults Jyuudaime-sama and gets away with it!"

At that, despite not possessing psychic powers, the Vongola Secret Division guardians present thought simultaneously: What the hell did you do?!

The poor Cloud sweat dropped. Oh, how happy Reborn would be when he found out that she had blown up half a classroom and would probably be blowing up the rest of the school. Yes, so happy that he would begin shooting her multiple times.

"Tri!" She yelled as she ran to the VSD's captain's desk.

"Wha-What?" Tri glanced around dumbly.

Shannon ducked behind the Sky and turned around just in time to see a shower of orange explosives flying towards her. She retreated hurriedly, leaving Triciantiya to receive the full blown attack by herself.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Triciantiya's piercing scream rang in the air before the bombings resumed.

"Moron! Stupid! Arsehole!" The words smoothly out of Shannon's mouth as she scrambled around the confined area which was the classroom in a bid to both avoid injury and escape the danger zone. Finally, after several attempts, she made it to the door.

Grabbing the doorknob, she shouted, *"AUF WIEDERSEHEN, BASTARD!"

Gokudera glared furiously at the door as he sprinted towards it.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed, conveniently forgetting that Shannon was, in fact, female.

XxXx

Tri: 'Note to self, quit all classes with both Shannon and Gokudera on the grounds of physical and mental wellbeing.'

XxXx

Somewhere on the third level…

[Donna's POV]

"STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD!"

_Good grief, I'm trying to paint here. Can't you assholes shut up? I can barely hear myself think_

"I WOULD IF YOU'D STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!"

_That voice is oddly familiar- Oh, it's Shannon… Looks like she's in trouble…_

"YOU INSULTED JUUDAIME!"

_At least this is amusing, albeit distracting. _

*BOOM*

_Wow. That's a rather… interesting orifice that they've torn the wall… I wonder how Hibari-chan will react to this… He did seem rather… Namimori obsessed._

"Y-you two! If you continue with disrupting m-my lesson a-any further, I-I will have to get the discipline ma-master to deal with you!"

_The discipline master won't dare to step within a ten-foot radius of them. This school is pathetic. The teacher's are afraid of their students. I mean - honestly, you don't exactly cut a threatening figure when you're trembling under a table. It just doesn't happen._

"Really?" Gokudera sneered menacingly as he flicked an explosive at the terrified, stuttering art teacher's direction, sidetracking Shannon long enough for him to launch another torpedo of attacks at her.

Oh look. There goes the fan.

_The fan landed on the ground with a crash. _

Choking from the immense amount of smoke, Shannon scrambled clumsily backwards, eyes watering, before her face lit up with an idiotic smile. She made a dash for the door and, strangely enough, succeeded. The Vongola's Storm Guardian – Gokudera Hayato, was it? – leapt out from the dissipating smoke.

"Where the hell is that woman?!" he demanded.

Sighing heavily, I pasted a fake smile on my face and spoke up before he could murder my eardrums.

"She went out the front door."

_Oh look, he doesn't seem too happy about it… I'm so very sorry Shannon, but your dying is the lesser of two evils between your death and Reborn killing us over the destruction of Namimori. Besides, watching you run is rather interesting…_

VSD EXTRAS

"STOP CHASING ME YOU %#~$&^*!!!"

Angeline glanced out of her classroom briefly to catch a fleeting glimpse of Shannon dashing and shouting in a highly undignified and unrefined manner, a red-faced Gokudera Hayato hot on her heels, dynamite in hand and screaming bloody murder.

"THEN STOP RUNNING YOU BLOODY COWARD!"

It couldn't be Shannon. She was absolutely mad about science, math and technology, but she was usually sane enough to keep out of trouble.

Right. Operative word being 'usually'.

She blinked and the pair had disappeared. Telling herself that she was too stressed – it must have had been a hallucination – she turned back to concentrate on her history notes.

Shannon's POV:

STUPID IDIOT WON'T STOP CHASING ME! GAAAAH!

I turned sharply, rounding a corner to see the pink and blue signs of the school toilets. A light flashed in my mind. Rushing in, I glanced around, catching sight of three bright red plastic buckets.

Red's too bright for my eyes… It burns…

I grabbed a bucket anyway and dashed around the toilet, turning all the taps to full blast, hoping to flood the room before he entered.

"HA! Found ya, you little bitch!" He sneered triumphantly.

I scowled in his direction, annoyed. Damn…just a little more time!

"Uh-huh .What's Pi?" I asked randomly, hoping to buy some time.

"3.141592654," he responded instinctively.

"I'm SO impressed." I

Gokudera snarled fiercely at me, who was, at this point, smirking cockily.

"You lose, sucker," I proclaimed gleefully.

"What?" he demanded, bewildered.

"I don't remember gunpowder doing well with dihydrogen monoxide you know?"

"What the heck is dihydrogen monoxide you bitch?!"

"You're a screwed up idiot and that just proves it. It's water, bastard."

The storm guardian cast a glance around to see the toilet flooded with water before cursing fiercely. Taking the chance opportunity, I dumped the first bucket of water onto his head, dodging as he shoved the bright red object off his head.

"Why you little…" he snarled

Yay. Bucket 2 in your face!

"ARGGHH!"

I only had one pail left, so I had better think of something to do with it before he actually murdered me.

So...Anyone up for the last pail?

VSD EXTRAS

"Baka!" the remaining guardians (other than the sky) yelled, trying to find the cloud guardian who could possibly be already dead…

"Stop," an aloof, cold even, voice rang out in the air.

Everyone froze.

Hibari …. Kyoya.

"It's lesson time."

All of them nodded their heads.

"You should all be in class."

They all nodded again, with the exception of Daphne.

"Are you blind? Can't you see that our class has been blown up? Or were you having a baby nap, huh?"

"I was, actually. Until something, which I do not know, woke me up."

Everybody sweat dropped, this time, including Daphne.

Mental note to self: Hibari Kyoya takes afternoon naps.

"Who destroyed your classrooms?" He asked nonchalantly.

Deborah grinned as her arm shot up at lightning speed.

"I know! I know! It's Shannon and ah….Gakudero Hayate!"

Charmaine stares daggers at the blonde before correcting her.

"It's Gokudera Hayato you fool."

"Oh~ you remember his name so clearly, is Charmaine in lovey dovey?" Deborah questioned flirtatiously, random mini-hearts starting to appear around her.

"No. I have no interest in an idiot who doesn't think," Charmaine retaliated.

"Really? ~ But from what I heard, he seems to be quite the charmer in the school. And he tops our class all the time too," Deborah stated a-matter-of-factly.

"And he comes from a family that matches your family status." Daphne added in, grinning nearly as widely as Deborah.

"Shut up. Both of you. He's not my type. Period. End of story. It's final."

Deborah pouts cutely while Daphne just chuckle slightly .Wait…

Where's Hibari?

VSD EXTRAS

"You can't escape now…" Gokudera Hayato panted his voice ragged and weary from chasing after Shannon and having two pails of ice cold water poured rather suddenly over his head.

"Come to daddy…" he cooed, a hint of insanity creeping into his voice.

Shannon was panicking. This was not good - not good at all. Her brain had ceased to function normally and had been reduced to primal instinct. It was times like this that she wished she wished she could fly.

"We'll see about that-" She began, in an attempt to taunt him, but was cut off abruptly as the door swung open.

With an echoing slam, the water began to rush out of the toilet rapidly through the now open doorway. She turned to the door to see her savior, gratitude overwhelming her, only to end up being rooted to the ground in fear.

"I'll bite both of you to death."

Hibari Kyoya's stone cold voice rang eerily in the toilet as he proceeded to sprint towards the two guardians.

"Damn!" Gokudera choked out as Hibari narrowly missed his right shoulder, allowing him a chance to get out of the toilet.

Cursing his rotten luck, Kyoya spun around, eyes narrowing sharply when he realized that his prey had escaped out the window.

How could he tell? A leg happened to be falling out of the window as he glanced. Snorting, he decided to go for the other one who was probably more alive, for this was the second floor of the school building which , in comparison to a usual house, should be at… around the fourth level?

Correct, the fourth level.

VSD extras

Daphne, Charmaine and the rest of the VSD came rushing (With the exception of Tricantiya and Donna who were dealing with official matters) towards the door right before Hibari ran into them. Slamming his tonfa into Angeline's right shoulder, he growled as Daphne elbowed him sharply in the ribs then snatched one of his precious tonfas.

"Give it back." He demanded angrily.

"What makes you think I will? Now, may we know where our friend is?"

Hibari thought for a moment before giving his answer.

"She fell down the window."

At this, all the guardians' eyes went wide, gaping in obvious disbelief that the female Cloud guardian had just fallen down about four levels down the building.

"Crap…"Angeline whispered despite her pain.

"You…How could you let her…how could you?!" Charmaine screamed into Kyoya's face and had Deborah not held her back, she would've strangled the perfect where he stood.

"What? The baby said you guys were strong. Four floors shouldn't be much. She'll live. Although I'm hoping she won't …"

Daphne glared menacingly at her brother as she beckoned the others to follow her down to the area of which Shannon supposedly would've fallen down at.

"You don't deserve to even talk about us, so shut up, Hibari," Daphne seethed angrily.

"You forget that that you're Hibari to-"

"My name is Daphne. Hanami Daphne. And that's probably not going to change anywhere in the near future either so I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by my given name. Now if you would excuse me, I have a friend to save."

With that, the remaining VSD member sprinted out of the toilet, Daphne acting as their temporary leader.

VSDVSDVSD

"I really hate him." A voice slightly harsh from running commented on Kyoya's seemingly rude behavior. "I really do."

Charmaine sighs as best as she could while trying to keep up with the raven rain guardian.

"I hate him too but he is your bro-."

"Shannon said that too." Daphne said her voice barely above a whisper.

Deborah looked at the two thoughtfully as she continued running.

"I wouldn't mind hearing her say it again even if it means I'll go deaf from her nagging one day." She added.

A heavy silence ensued as the four prayed that the cloud was still alive.

VSD EXTRAS

"Oww….How the hell did I fall off the stupid window?" A very confused Shannon asks herself.

Thankfully, she had fallen on one of the perfectly pruned bushes, giving her a soft landing although she still sprained her ankle.

"How bloody perfect…" she muttered aloud to herself as she tried to get up, only to be met by a lightning bolt of pain shooting up her right leg.

"Damn!" She screamed aloud, drawing attention from a certain student.

"Bitch?"

"Huh? ...It's you…CRAP."

Gray stormy eyes met green emerald ones as Gokudera Hayato stared at Shannon in shock and general surprise.

"What are you doing hiding in the bush?" Hayato asked, his anger forgotten for the moment.

"I fell from the second floor." She confessed, cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

Gokudera smirked evilly.

"Really? How stupid can you get?"

Her ears burning, she quickly came up with another subject to argue about.

"Well, what about you? I guess the only thing a pathetic little arse like you can do is to hide in times of dangers from the homicidal prefect we call Hibari Kyoya, isn't it?"

Gokudera nearly choked on his own saliva at hearing the statement and ended up shooting a look at Shannon which was somewhere between embarrassment and anger.

"Speak for yourself, moron!"

Both being arrogant growing children, they refused to talk to each other for the next minute when a question suddenly popped into Shannon's mind.

"Hey Pi, if you can move around, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to get out of school or something?"

'Pi' looked at Shannon, his face flushing slightly.

"I can't…"

He then moved his hands aside to reveal a swollen knee which was throbbing badly. Staring at the badly swollen wound, Shannon could only say reveal her thoughts with two simple words.

"You idiot!"

"Shannon?"

Gokudera and the said girl looked up to see Daphne and Deborah staring at them.

"God! You're alright!"

"Bu-but you fell from four floor stories down, you're supposed to be-"

"Splattered and broken? No. Unlike you two, I look before I jump."

Deborah pouted while Daphne gave an irritated look but shrugged it off otherwise.

"I thought it was look before you leap?"

"Shut. Up."

"Anyways, even though I don't wanna say this, Gokudera Hayato, why don't you come with us to our place for a while? My brother might kill you when he finds you around here."

Three seconds passed before Gokudera grudgingly accepted Daphne's offer. (Much to Shannon's deep annoyance.)

Why? Because of three very good reasons.

One, just as Daphne has said, remaining in the school will only lead to Kyoya finding him and ultimately killing him

Two, He just wanted to piss Shannon, otherwise known as bitch, to hell.

Three, He really, really, really, wanted to sit down comfortably.

"Alright…"

He didn't have any reasons to object to their god given offer.

VSD EXTRAS

"So. This is where you people live?"

Gokudera looked around lazily as he hobbled in with Daphne's help.

"Gods, you're heavy!" she yelled as she set Gokudera's body on the couch in the middle of the living room.

"Well, you ARE shorter than me by nearly ten centimeters…"

Daphne growled lowly at the comment while Gokudera ignores her to continue exploring the penthouse with his eyes.

Deborah trotted into the kitchen slowly to make them some tea, leaving the three teenagers to themselves.

"You're the Storm guardian of the Vongola, correct?" Daphne questioned, wanting to confirm the facts.

"That is correct and I am also Jyuudaime's right hand man."

Shannon nearly laughed at this.

"Oh really? From what I just saw, you just seem to be his dog."

Turning his attention to Shannon, a frown appears on his face as he begins his rebuttal.

"Don't YOU care about your boss?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Is that your business?"

"Yes it is my problem since you will be serving Jyuudaime-sama in the future."

"Who says I'm going to serve him? I don't serve anyone. Especially that pathetic fool who thinks the world is warm and loving."

"Why you…"

"Besides, it's time for the kid to grow up. The world isn't what he thinks of it to be and he will never become the tenth boss of the famed Vongola family if his mindset doesn't change soon."

"You can't say that about him! Jyuudaime understands everyone's emotions and helps us with our difficulties. Truth is, I won't be here if he didn't save me. He is a highly respectable person whom a person like you shouldn't even dare be going close to!"

"…Is that all you have to say about your precious tenth?"

Heck, Shannon was pissed.

"You…you'll understand someday." Gokudera conceded tiredly. He had spent half the day trying to chase one Shannon Kyung and had injured his leg in the process, causing him to become more tired than he was supposed to be therefore draining him of the sufficient energy to continue the little debate between him and the VSD's cloud guardian.

"Understand what? Your tuna fishes' unreliable logic?"

Getting angry wasn't exactly the best thing to do but she wanted to know why everyone actually listened to the moron.

"That's not unreliable logic. You just don't know him like we do. He's a great person that you will never be able to become because you aren't able to grasp his concept."

"What concept? What great person? I don't care. He can't even look at Hibari Kyoya and not faint, how is he going to face bosses of other mafias in the future? He's just THAT hopeless!" She shouts so loud that Deborah actually runs back to the living room to check out the situation even though she knew that Daphne was around.

Speaking about the sports fanatic, she was seated in between the bickering pair, listening closely to their conversation.

"You know what? I just think you're jealous."

"Of what? His incapability to think?"

"Of the fact that he thinks more maturely than you."

"Him? Mature? You must be joking, Pi. He doesn't even come close to my level of comprehension."

"You seem to be rather childish, from what I can see."

"What would a person like you, who was spoiled by your father ever know about being childish?"

'…what…?'

Gokudera couldn't find another word to say as he pondered his past and how Shannon knew about it.

"Wha-what? How do you know about my past?"

Smirking, she slipped her hand in her pocket and took out a thumb drive.

"This. If you don't know what it is, it's about 8 GB worth of memory space which contains information about everyone in Vongola. I have the data of every single person who is and was part of Vongola. Only by this little chip here can I hack into enemy files and find the perpetrator. Only by this meek looking little thing has Vongola managed to capture traitors. And it's only by this chip that you even know the idiot tuna fish and you dare call me childish? "

Gokudera, Deborah and even Daphne could barely breathe because of the intimidating pressure.

"Shanny!~ "why don't you go up to your room and have a nice steamy cup of coffee?" Deborah interrupted, hoping to lift the heavy atmosphere that was set upon the foursome by one very put off cloud guardian.

Now Gokudera knew why Shannon was the VSD's cloud guardian.

"One can only rely on cold hard logics if he or she wants to survive. Feelings and emotions are but obstacles in the path which should all be destroyed right down to the very last atom."

Daphne ushered silently for Deborah to bring Shannon up to her room.

"Shanny!! Let's go! ~" She lifted Shannon up gently and started helping her to her room"

"He-Hey!! Wait I'm not done yet! Oi! Sto-stop! This isn't-" Her cries of helplessness became fainter as Deborah removed her from the conversation abruptly.

Turning her attention back to Gokudera, Daphne gave him a sheepish look and scratched the back of her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"It's… alright. She has issues. I suppose." The silver haired boy commented almost lightly.

"Yeah… but you'd best not ask her about it." Daphne answered casually. Gokudera looked at a photo frame which consisted of a much younger Shannon seated on the ground, a dull expression plastered on her face as a younger Tricantiya sat sobbing madly beside her. Amused, he turned his head at Daphne's direction, about to ask her a question when the girl beat him to it.

"That picture was taken not long after Reborn adopted us. Shannon has never really been a kind soul you know? Reborn told us that Tri had been trying to make friends with her." She paused for a second, a smile appearing on her face. "Apparently, she said 'hi' and Shannon gave her a listless expression and I quote 'She whacked her on her head and slammed her palm into her face'."

Chuckling, Gokudera wanted to laugh at the idiocy which was Shannon.

"Yeah, she's never been a nice person, even when she was a kid." Gokudera pondered for a moment about the data that he just received.

"So... she's like a hacker of sorts?" He asked in a curious tone, not sure of his hypothesis.

"Just about that. But please do remember, she's doing all of this for the sake of the Vongola family."

Gokudera could practically laugh at the irony - Shannon trying to help Tsuna whom she hates to hell.

"Really? I don't think that's the case."

Daphne shook her head side to side, a suspicious smirk slowly appearing on her face.

"You don't understand her at all." She looked up at Hayato, who seems nearly surprised at Daphne's expression which was like a cross between arrogance and confidence.

"Shannon's a genius. There's a reason to it though. A very good one."

Hayato's eyebrows shot up significantly.

"What would I, the future right hand man of the tenth boss of Vongola not know?"

"Have you ever heard of the Kyung family?"

Gokudera was silent for a moment before he finally remembers the all too familiar name.

"Yes I think so…It's this so-called branch of Vongola which is dedicated to helping the Vongola research on technology In order to improve the lives of all those who live in Vongola."

Daphne nodded her head slowly.

"That is correct, would you know any more than that?" The rain guardian questioned, her tone suddenly switching to one which sounded much more serious.

"N-no, I don't think so since I've never really bothered about that part of the Vongola."

Shaking her head from side to side, Daphne rubbed her left temple, frowning a little.

"You know, it's like a miracle if you've never heard of the Kyung's, seeing how important they are to the Vongola family…"

Irritated, Hayato was about to come up with an excuse of his own when Daphne bluntly ignored him and continued.

"The Kyung's have been around since… well, around Vongola Secondo, I suppose. Apparently, people of that 'bloodline' are extremely talented in scientific and mathematical research and technology. However, they have an extremely big problem of their own. Kind of like an Achilles heel you see?"

Gokudera nodded slightly, knowing that Achilles was some person that he had randomly read about and how he was extremely powerful. Powerful and nearly perfect other than the fact that he had an extremely weak heel.

"Well, those who are of the Kyung blood aren't what you call athletic or sporty. They are in a sense, very, very… weak. I really don't have another word to use to describe this."

"It's genetic?"

"You could say that. It's pretty much passed from the parent to the child. Something similar to that, I suppose. Most of them have 50% of the amount of muscles that a normal human has. Some of them just…they're just weak and prone to diseases which make them extremely vulnerable … they might even die from flu, yeah? Something similar to that."

At this point, Gokudera couldn't help but frown in disappointment at how weak they were.

"The really serious cases I've heard, well, they don't live pass thirty-five…" She trailed off silently, sighing softly.

"But… isn't there a way to cure them?"

Daphne's expression nearly looked mournful at the question directed at her.

"Unfortunately, no…they've tried many ways but none have worked…"

Gokudera looked at Daphne in a guilty manner, his greenish silver eyes reflecting his feelings.

"So…Shannon's case is…?"

Daphne suddenly perked up at the question.

"Well, you see, in her case she-"

"Daphne."

The familiar low, barely feminine voice boomed in an exaggerated manner in the cold silence of the house.

"I think that's quite enough data for today, don't you think?"

"Bu-"

"No buts. Now come on. I need to monitor your training today, Storm guardian of Vongola, please ask Deborah for anything else that you might need and take your leave when you have to. I will not be seeing you out. I wish you a good day ahead."

With that, Shannon dragged a complaining Daphne away from her conversation with the clueless Gokudera Hayato AKA human bomb.

XxXx

I don't want my weaknesses exposed.

I don't want to be caught crying.

I don't want them to laugh at me.

I don't want to answer questions.

I don't want to have to be rescued.

I don't want to be treated like a fragile vase that might fall and shatter anytime.

I don't...

I don't want to be me…

XxXx

"Daphne?"

"Hello Tri…"

Understanding eyes the colour of dark chocolate bore deeply into Daphne's owns lighter colored ones, reading all her unanswered questions.

"Is something wrong, Daphy?"

Turning her head away, Daphne scratched her neck slightly, trying to avoid Tricantiya's gentle gaze.

"No…nothing's wrong, Tri. You just try to recover faster."

Said girl could only chuckle at Daphne's caring attitude towards her.

"It's alright you know? I am the Sky after all, and I do actually have to answer and clear all your doubts."

Daphne sighed heavily as she took a seat on the couch opposite Tricantiya's bed.

"Nothing really escapes you, does it? Anyway, it's about…Shannon."

The Sky's reaction was to straighten her back immediately at the problematic cloud guardian.

"You know about her…her…"

"History. More or less. A little. Reborn mentioned it a few times."

Nodding, the inquirer clamped her hands together. Slightly nervous, Daphne looked directly into Tricantiya's eyes but was unable to see or feel even the tiniest trace of mockery or anger.

"Could you…tell us more about her…background?"

A rare frown seemed to take over Tricantiya's usually calm and peaceful expression as she bit her lips in deep thought.

"I…I don't think I'm in the position to say anything about this…"

A tad bit disconcerted, Daphne stood up after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"You want to get anything? I'll help you get a drink or something from downstairs if you want one."

"You do realize that's still not going to make me spill."

"Duh. Of course. I know you; you're not one to let the cat out of the bag over a can of coke or 7up."

"Who does that?" Tricantiya asks with disgusted look etched firmly onto her face.

Making her way as she gave her answer, Daphne could only give her a weak smile with her reply.

"Definitely not you."

XxXx

Ah!!! Finally! Shattered has sent me chapter three!!! Thanks for beta-ing !!! X DD

Thanks to everyone for their hard work and ability to withstand annoyance and headaches!!

R n R pelase!

And I can't help but say this...I LOVE YOOSU!!!

I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_No, it wasn't her place - It wasn't her place to tell. She wouldn't tell. _

_But we're a team. They have a right to know._

_To tell or not to tell?_

Tricantiya's soft brown hair billowed carelessly around her face as she stood, looking aimlessly on the balcony, a million thoughts running through her mind.

Frustrated, she ran her hand through her luscious locks, entangling the silky strands.

"Ah, forget it."

Flinging her hand in the air, she gave up trying to sort out her thoughts and retreated to her room.

As she entered her room with a weary face, Triciantiya was more than surprised to find the Vongola Decimo seated on a couch not far from her bed.

"Sa-Sawada-san! What are you doing here?" She asked, flustered.

Tsuna blushed, his eyes glued to the ground.

'_She sounds surprised… Maybe she doesn't want me here? !'_

"I-I'm sorry, Pereira-san. I was having a conversation with Reborn who mentioned that you were in-injured because of Gokudera-kun so I-I came over to visit…" His voice trailed away nervously as he glanced at the girl in front of him, a quizzical look etched onto her face.

"Erm…I guess you need to rest, sorry for intruding…I-I hope you get well soon…"

Tsuna's feet shuffled reluctantly to the door, stopping abruptly when she attempted to rectify the situation.

"No! Not at all! You're more than welcomed to stay longer if you'd like actually. Please, call me Tri."

Her sweet voice was soothing to his sore ears after having had to put up with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Reborn's alternately rambunctious and terror-inducing voices. She beckoned for him to join her at the balcony. Anxiously, he strode over hurriedly, not wanting to keep her waiting. In his haste, he tripped, knocked Tri over, and landed on her.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tsuna apologized quickly.

He suddenly noticed for the first time that Tricantiya was wearing a dress, and the fact that she was wearing a pair of extremely short, tight, black pants underneath them was now blatantly obvious. In split-second, Tsuna's head had snapped away from Triciantiya's, his face now creating new shades of crimson

Thank God for safety pants.

Tricantiya coughed lightly to signify that Tsuna could turn to face her again, but the moment he did…

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry for what I did, I-"

A single finger was placed on his pouty lips.

"No more apologies from you. Not at least for today. Not in front of me. You've said enough apologies to last the month!" She joked heartily, her embarrassment and the finger on his lips gone.

Tsuna smiled weakly at her angelic face as he stood up awkwardly, his legs slightly wobbly, before helping the other Sky Guardian up to her feet, their faces coming into close proximity as Tricantiya leaned slightly on Tsuna to recover her lost balance.

This time, they could clearly see each other's faces flush with a light dusting of pink.

"Tha-thank you," She told the Vongola Decimo meekly, her voice so soft that Tsuna had to strain to hear her.

"No, it's alright."

Tricantiya beamed happily at him, causing his face to flush redder - if that was even possible.

Deciding that starting off with a light topic be safe, Tricantiya chose something recent. "So, how were the exams?"

Tsuna's immediate response was to bring his hands to his temples and slowly massage them, the very mention of the exams bringing on a headache.

"Bad… I practically failed everything except math…"

Tricantiya gave him a sympathetic look as she patted his back.

"It's tough, isn't it? Living with geniuses, I mean," she commented lightly, empathizing with the Vongola's true Sky Guardian since she was in the same situation.

"Glad you understand…wait. Why do you understand?" His tone was one of curiosity and his expression, confused.

"Well…You do realize that I'm probably one of the dumbest of the VSD members?"

Tsuna shook his head, bewildered. Sighing deeply, Tricantiya looks at the breathtaking scenery displayed in front of her, contemplating how to phrase her description.

"You see, Donna's a genius with humanities and art. She actually enjoys it. If anyone can beat her at it, I'd serenade to Hibari Kyoya."

Tsuna bit on his lower lip to keep himself from exploding with laughter.

"Shannon can sleep in class and ace her math and science papers," She sighed. Biting her lower lip, she continued, "I know she's part of the Kyung family, so it's probably genetic…"

"And Deborah, her geography is… It- it's just fantastic."

Pausing for a moment, she continues after seeing the incredulous look on Tsuna's face.

"I know there quite a bunch of people out there who thinks she's just a good-for-nothing bimbo. I know. Classic blonde beauty. But know this; she has photographic memory. Everything that she sees, she memorizes. It's a disease actually, she can only forget these things if she imagines writing them on a piece of paper and burn them, but it gets pretty handy during lesson times and mission times."

Tsuna breathed slowly at this. All this time, he had thought she was just a brainless twit.

"Not to mention, Daphne's an athlete. A crazy one at that…she's kind of like the female version of Yamamoto-kun. Something like that or maybe even worse…scarier, you might say."

Tricantiya pouted depressingly, her brows furrowing together only too visibly. Tsuna tilted his head downwards slightly as he processed the information through his brain.

"Well, you have your good points too, Tricantiya-san."

She looked at Tsuna like he has grown another head, then suddenly requested, "Please elaborate."

Grinning, he began his explanation gladly.

"Well, Tri-san makes people smile and laugh. Everyone just seems so happy around you and nobody ever looks worried when you're around. And you're cheerful all the time, you're kind and you're very spontaneous too! Unlike me… who's a loser who doesn't even dare to raise my hand in class to answer questions…And Shannon was somewhat right about me. I am a sucker who can't even look at Hibari-kun in the eye and not faint…"

Tricantiya felt almost guilty for what Shannon has said but then again, it WAS Shannon Kyung who, sadly, was a very direct and somewhat rude person at times.

"Come on! You're not that bad! Gokudera says many nice things about you in front of us, like how you saved him from dynamites-"

"I had the dying will bullets at that time…"

There was silence between the two for a full half minute whereby a crow flew by and crowed mockingly _'Ahou~'_

"Oh…Okay. But still…" Tricantiya shrugged casually.

"Yeah…I'm a freaking loser who doesn't even have the courage to confess to the girl that I like."

At this, Tricantiya's ears perked up noticibly.

"Is she pretty?"

Sawada jerked up at the question, startled

"She-She is quite pretty…" _Hell_, Tsuna thought, _**pretty**__ is an __**understatemen**__t_.

" Ok…" Tricantiya decided to guess. "Blonde?"

Tsuna frowned at the question, giving his answer only too fast.

Alright, Deborah and Angeline are off the list. And so are the tiny populations of girls with yellow hair in their school.

"Redhead?"

An expression of pure disgust marred Tsuna's petite features.

"If you're thinking its Charmaine then I can safely say no."

…The answer is pretty self-explanatory, isn't it?

Tricantiya asks her next question, her heart already breaking even though she had not been given an accurate answer.

"Does she have black hair?"

Strangely, though, the answer is negative as well.

This would mean that Daphne, Donna and Shannon, along with nearly ¾ of the school's population of females didn't fit the bill.

"Then…brunette. There isn't another natural hair colour that I know of." She added gleefully, her heart repairing itself at the speed of light.

"Yeah. She has brown hair…And dark brown eyes… and she's not just pretty – she's beautiful. "

Upon hearing the description, her mended heart could only feel worse – as if someone had thrust their hand into her chest, ripping her heart out mercilessly before crushing her heart into millions of tiny pieces.

"I-I see…"

Tsuna fidgeted nervously at where he was standing as he looked around, his eyes on everything and anything other than the charming brunette beside him.

"Wha-what about you? Someone as pretty as you should have a boyfriend already though…" Tsuna mumbled, praying to whichever God that was listening to him that she would prove him wrong.

And prove him wrong, she did.

"Nope. Boys confessing sometimes but no, I'm not attached."

_**OH MERCIFUL GOD! I THANK YOU FOR YOUR GRACE AND KINDESS TOWARDS ME, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!**_

"Oh…I see."

Tricantiya smiled wearily at the boy before averting her eyes back towards the setting sun.

A comfortable silence made its way between the two oblivious sky guardians as they allowed themselves to simply relax and enjoy each other's company.

"But I do have someone I like, Tsuna-kun."

_**Ah, curse the Gods**_. And just as Tsuna was going to convert to Christianity…

"Oh…Who is it?" He asked cheerily, in his mind, the image of him drowning himself in his rooms due to his overflowing tears was pictured most solidly.

"It's a secret." Tricantiya whispers, putting a finger to her lips as they quirked up slightly.

"Any hints?"

"Hmm…his hair's brown. But lighter than mine. And he's pretty cute." Tricantiya giggled most adorably at the end, her eyes scrunching up slightly as Tsuna contemplated jumping off the balcony there and then.

"Oh…"

Because the authoress of Days of the VSD is Shannon Kyung Sun Hye, a mathematical statement is in order.

Two skies=Two awfully ignorant dumbasses.

"I…guess I should get going now…" Tsuna whispered after a few moments of awkward quietness.

"I…Alright…Your mom and Gokudera's going to be worried if you don't get back soon." She replied tiredly.

Trying their best to put up a fake smile for each other, Tricantiya walked Tsuna to the front door, meeting Donna halfway who gave them an irritated look before she resumed her walk up the stairs, carrying Tricantiya's arrangements for that week, mumbling something along the lines of 'lovebirds' and 'blind fools'.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Tricantiya asked, her voice hopeful and almost pleading.

"I suppose." Tsuna replied, giving her one last smile as he turned his back to return to his cozy house, full of love and comfort from his family, his plastic grin disappearing as soon as it had come.

_Yamamoto was going to be there._

_Gokudera was going to be there._

_Ipin, Lambo and his mother would be there too._

_But sadly_, Tsuna thought, his lips twisting upwards in a sad smile. _His crush wasn't there._

The slight drizzle of rain masked the tears that ran down his cheeks as he ran home.

XxXx

(Back at the VSD's home…)

After the door slammed shut resoundingly, Tricantiya ran up to Donna's room and hammered on the door. A deep breath was inhaled shakily on the other side of the door as the illusionist attempted to reign in her temper. Fixing a smile on her face, she got up from her desk and opened her door.

Triciantiya ignored the stacks of snow-white papers lined with dark ink and the many ring files on Donna's writing desk.

"DONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tricantiya cried out, flailing her arms around and knocking over a stack of files as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Annoyed, tired and dying for another cup of coffee, Donna wiped the smile off her face and glared pure murder at Tri who winced at the furious look which was sent in her direction.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you probably should have as seeing how I have been doing this for the past eight years, but I am currently busy doing paperwork. Paperwork that the Vongola Secret Division's captain should be doing. IE – You.

"Unfortunately for my permanent eyeliner – otherwise known to mankind as eye bags - and I, you are incapable of doing it without completely and utterly screwing up the whole of VSD.

"So if you don't intend to take over the many mountains of papers that need to be done, please, go bug someone else, fuck a tree or do something – pun intended. I don't really care as long as it does not affect me and you don't die because then we'll have to find a new Sky Guardian. Good bye and good riddance."

Tricantiya gasped in shock at her Mist Guardian cursing before her words were processed. She sniffed tearfully, and tried to frown but ended up failing miserably.

"WAAAAAAAA! DONNA'S A MEANIE!"

And with that, Tricantiya fled to her room, locking herself in.

"Eleven years of living with me and she still hasn't gotten that through her head. She has issues…" Donna muttered.

(Ten minutes later…)

"Donna."

Somehow, the said girl knew this was going to happen.

"Donna."

…_**Maybe she'll go away if I just keep quiet and ignore her…**_

"Donna!"

_**No such luck I guess…**_

"Triciantiya Pereira. I realize that you are my friend and teammate and therefore as a friend I ought to hear you out. Nonetheless, I don't think that you realize exactly how important, frustrating, tedious, time-consuming, sleep-inducing - and any other adjectives you can think of – the damn paperwork is. I am trying to finish it so that I can do my homework and maybe get some sleep. It's not exactly the best moment to barge in and bawl your eyeballs out on me."

A few sniffles and hiccups were heard as Tri tried to wipe away her tears.

"I-I'm sorry Donny…"

"My name is Donna. Not Donny. That happens to be a guy's name. Refrain from calling me that." The raven smiled tightly as she glared at the atrocious nickname given by the oh-so 'lovely' Sky.

With a sigh, she caved in and inquired, "So? What's the problem?"

Sadly, Tricantiya only shook her head as she waved Donna off.

"Never mind. You just continue with your work. I'm sorry for disturbing you.."

The sound of clumsy shuffling feet was heard as the brunette made her way to the kitchen to brew something calming for herself.

"...Coffee for me, Tri."

Donna returned to her unfinished work as soon as Tricantiya's moving form disappeared from her line of sight, confused and pissed that Tricantiya had disturbed her all for nothing.

TBC

A/N: Okays this was actually done a long time ago but I was just lazy to post it and since EOYs are over...why not? This is also due to much persuasion of =.= (gets on wiv speech) thanks for reading n pls review. Will try to update soon. No flaming or saying anything about the names cause apparently, I wasn't given a notice when my name was put up the net either. BTW, Sun Hye=Shan Hui. I didn't tell the author about this earlier. My bad.


End file.
